


2 am

by Sterling_Jay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, pwp basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Jay/pseuds/Sterling_Jay
Summary: "Life is short, and we should kiss the girls that we want to kiss. And Lena, I really want to kiss you."





	1. Chapter 1

Lena woke to the sound of her phone ringing, barely conscious enough to grunt out a greeting.  
  
“Can I come over?”  
  
“Kara?” Suddenly much more awake, she glanced at the clock, rolling over to turn on the light. “It’s 2am, are you alright?”  
  
“Yeah,” she said, sounding distracted, “I’m, I’m fine, can I just…”  
  
“Of course.” She sat up in bed, blinking the sleep from her eyes. “Are you walking over already? It sounds windy. I can send you a car.”  
  
“I’m already here.” Lena heard a tap on the glass of her balcony door and saw Supergirl standing before her in the moonlight. Her suit was visibly torn in places, her hair disheveled, and her entire face was in shadow. “Can I come in?”  
  
She saw Supergirl’s lips move and heard the echo of sound between the Girl of Steel and her phone. 

“Kara?” The other woman walked in, cape flowing dramatically behind her. She opened and shut her mouth unsurely, reaching a hand out towards Supergirl’s back. “Why now?”  
  
She hunched her shoulders, arms wrapping around herself. “I thought I was going to die tonight,” she said, her voice tight. “I didn’t want…” she shook her head. “I wanted you to know. All of me. Everything about me.”  
  
“I want to know you.” She slowly placed both hands on Kara’s shoulders, running them down her arms to hold her hands, pressing their bodies together. “I’ve wanted to, from the start.”  
  
Kara’s shoulders shook as she turned in Lena’s arms, tears running down her cheeks. “I didn’t want to keep this a secret from you.”  
  
“I know, darling,” she soothed, wiping the tears away. “I understand.”  
  
“Do you?” She took a step back, letting Lena’s arms fall. “This whole time, I felt like I was lying to you, by not telling you. You’ve become,” she shook her head and laughed, “probably the most important person in my life, without even knowing it.”  
  
“You’re the most important person in my life too, Kara.” She reached for her again, flinching when Kara took another step away from her.  
  
“I don’t just mean our friendship, Lena.” She took a deep breath. “I mean that…I rely on you. Your comfort and steady presence in my life, the fact that, no matter when or why,” she waved her arms to the room, “you’re always happy to see me.”  
  
“Of course I am!” Kara shook her head again. “I still don’t think you’re getting it.” She stood a little taller, mustering her courage. “My sister’s girlfriend, Maggie. She was shot one day, after turning Alex down. She was fine, in the end, but she said that it made her realize…Life is short, and we should kiss the girls that we want to kiss. And Lena, I really want to kiss you. I think I have for a while.”  
  
She turned away from Lena’s stunned expression to pace the room. “I think about you, every day. Whether you’d like the newest restaurant I’ve found on my lunch break, or the song that they’re playing in the bullpen while Snapper’s out. When I’m feeling overwhelmed by my job, I’ll take a minute to text you, and it feels like I can breathe again. I won’t say that you’re the first thing I think of when I wake up, or the last thing on my mind before I fall asleep, because you are _always_ on my mind.” She turned to make another lap of the room, only to jerk to a stop, Lena blocking her way.  
  
“You,” she searched Kara’s face, “you were my first friend, when I came to National City. You judged me on my own merit, rather than on my name, which you of all people would have the right to do.” She put a finger over Kara’s lips as she went to deny it. “You have saved my life, you have believed in me when no one else would, even when all signs pointed to my involvement. You mean so much to me, Kara, I never wanted to risk…” She shook her head. “Life _is_ short. For us especially.” She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, leaning up into her. Kara held her delicately, running a hand cautiously up and down her silk covered back. She searched her eyes and then leaned in.  
  
“Kara,” she murmured, closing the distance between them. They kissed, lips slipping over each other, both of them gripping the other tighter, pulling themselves closer. One of Kara’s arms slipped under Lena’s legs, lifting her until she wrapped them around Kara’s waist.  
  
She leaned her head back at the feeling of Kara’s lips move to her neck, moaning. “Kara…” She tugged at the cape, the only piece of the suit she could get a firm grip on. “Kara. I want…” She opened her eyes when she felt the bed behind her, Kara slowly floating back to the floor. She tugged at it once more. “I want this off.”  
  
She leaned in for another kiss, only barely moving away to speak. “Are you sure?”  
  
“If you are,” she said. “You can borrow some of my clothes, and we can sleep, and talk about this later,” she said, no judgement in her voice. “Or, we could make up for lost time now, because Kara,” she licked her lips, “I really want to kiss you, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter with the smut

“Help me.” Kara’s movements were frantic and jerky as she let her cape fall to the ground, trying to reach to the zipper on the back.  
  
“Slowly, Kara,” she said, holding her hands steady. “I’m not going anywhere. Are you?” Kara shook her head, letting herself calm. “Good.” Lena stood from the bed, turning Kara’s back towards her. “I want to…savor you.”

* * *

She trailed a finger down each side of the zipper, watching Kara shiver at the feeling.  
  
“This suit,” she ran her hands down Kara’s shoulders, down her sides, “leaves so little to the imagination sometimes. I’ve wanted to see you in it before. Like this. I’ve dreamed about it.”  
  
She held one hand at Kara’s stomach, the other one pulling at the zipper tab. “Usually after you’ve saved me. You dropping me at the office, on my balcony, me…thanking you.” Kara drew in a shaky breath, gasping when Lena licked up the back of her neck.

* * *

The top slipped from Kara’s shoulders as the zipper reached the bottom and Kara let it fall. Lena moved her hand from Kara’s abs to her chest, delicately toying with a nipple.  
  
“No bra?”  
  
“It…it leaves lines.” She hummed, kissing the top of her spine.  
  
“That makes it easier then, doesn’t it?” She reached down to the skirt, flapping it up playfully. “And down here? Should I expect…” She could see the flush spread down Kara’s neck and back.  
  
“I have…panties on, Lena. I couldn’t go…commando, while working.”  
  
“A shame,” she said, pressing herself against Kara’s bare back. She leaned towards her ear. “It’s so nice sometimes. Going into work without panties. It’s freeing.” She nibbled at Kara’s earlobe.  
  
“You’ve…?”  
  
“Gone to work without panties?” Kara nodded, taking another deep breath at Lena’s laugh in her ear. “Often.” She undid Kara’s skirt, letting it fall into a pile with the cape and top. “You’ve been there, a few times. It left me a _mess_ , wondering if you knew.” Another kiss below her ear. “Did you,” she asked playfully, “suspect?” Kara shook her head, reaching a hand behind herself to feel Lena.  
  
“I’d fantasize about that too. You’d come in for an interview like always, and then you’d _see_. And we’d get no work done. You’d just take me on my desk, my couch, in whatever position you wanted. You’d hardly be able to help yourself.”  
  
“Lena, I want…” She panted into the air, grabbing at Lena’s hand and pulling it towards her panties.  
  
“Not so fast, Supergirl.” Kara let out a whine, and Lena ran a finger around the elastic, letting it snap back. “Boots off first. I told you. I want to savor you. All of you.” She leaned against Kara’s neck. “Only you.”  
  
“Lena…”  
  
“Boots, Kara.” She watched as Kara floated upwards, letting the boots drop to the floor. She beckoned Kara closer, kissing her again. “I feel a little overdressed now,” she teased, happily raising her arms as Kara lifted her silk nightgown.  
  
She let herself drop backwards onto the bed, letting Kara follow her down.

* * *

“I’ve imagined this happening so many times,” she murmured. “So many ways. Not one of them has ever disappointed me, but none of them could come close to this right now.”  
  
They fell into each other, bodies rocking against each other, trying to find friction. They rolled over, Lena landing on top, Kara panting beneath her.  
  
“Is this real?”  
  
“I hope so,” she said. “But if not, we should enjoy each other while we have the chance.” She sat on her knees, letting her panties fall, throwing them across the room.  
  
Kara looked her up and down, and then ripped her own from her body, tossing them to the floor.  
  
“Eager?” She laughed, smiling at the shy look on Kara’s face.  
  
“I never thought we’d get here.”  
  
“Neither did I. But I…I’d hoped. You did that for me.” She kissed Kara tenderly. “You gave me hope. You _give_ me hope.” She settled on top of Kara’s abs, her eyes rolling back at the feeling of Kara’s body heat against her.  
  
“Tell me what you want, darling.”  
  
“I, I don’t…I just want to make you feel good.”  
  
“That’s all I want too. To make _you_ feel good.” She reached back a hand, swiping through Kara’s wetness, smiling at the small noise Kara made. “It looks like I’m on the right track, at least.”  
  
“Lena, please…”  
  
“What do you want me to do, Kara?”  
  
“ _Anything_. Touch me.” She nodded, kissing her lips again, Kara following her when she pulled back.  
  
“I,” Kara looked away, “I want you to stay up here, with me.” Lena blinked back tears and nodded.  
  
“Of course, sweetheart.”

* * *

She let one hand sweep Kara’s body as they met for another kiss, the other beside her for stability. Her thumb swept up and down Kara’s side anyways, wanting to feel as much of the other woman as she could.  
  
She pinched her nipples, smiling against Kara’s lips at her small moans. Kara’s body strained up at hers, hips already rolling wetly against Lena’s leg. Kara mumbled something against her lips and Lena pulled back.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
“I,” Kara looked away, blushing hard. “Harder. I want you to- harder.”  
  
“Oh.” She smirked, sitting on Kara’s abs again, letting both of her hands cover Kara’s breasts, squeezing them and pinching at her nipples, watching as Kara writhed under her.  
  
“I need you,” she groaned, holding Lena’s hips. “Please…”

* * *

Lena slipped down beside her, letting her head rest on the pillow beside Kara’s.  
  
“I want you to tell me how it feels,” she said, running her fingers up and down Kara’s inner thigh lightly. “Tell me what you want. What you need.” She bit at Kara’s neck at her moan. “I want this to be so good for you. I want you to scream my name."  
  
Kara nodded frantically, taking deep, gasping breaths.  
  
"I’m already so close…”  
  
“That just means we’re closer to me being able to do this again,” she moved her fingers in closer, “and again,” they ghosted over Kara’s lower lips, “and again.”

* * *

“Please…” She stroked her firmly, watching as Kara’s hips bucked up off the mattress.  
  
“Kara?”  
  
“Again, please, Lena, it was, it felt,” she stroked at Kara again, trailing in a circle over her clit. “I need you inside,” she begged, “it feels, god Lena, it feels,” Lena sank a finger inside her, reveling in the keening moan that Kara let out. She watched Kara’s lips move, mouthing words, no sound coming out, and then, “Please please please, Lena, please, god, Lena”  
  
She moved her finger slowly, pumping in and out, kissing Kara’s cheek and chin and lips.  
  
“I need, Lena, Lena, please” She added another finger, Kara moaning deeply, clenching around her. “I can’t- I won’t- Lena, I’m going to,” she panted, her eyes finally open, staring unseeing at the ceiling, one arm clenching at the bed sheets, the other holding Lena to her.  
  
“Good. I want you to.” She moved her fingers faster, making sure her palm hit Kara’s clit every time she went inside, “I want you to feel good, Kara. You look, god, you look beautiful, Kara. You look so, so beautiful.” Kara clenched around her, mouth open in a wordless scream. Lena continued her rhythm as best she could, drawing out her orgasm for as long as she could.

* * *

Kara finally collapsed bonelessly next to Lena, her energy spent. Lena slowly pulled out of her, quietly apologizing when Kara made a small noise of protest.  
  
Kara’s breath hitched and she shook, Lena rolling her over to pull her in closer.  
  
“I’m here, sweetheart, Kara, I’m here.” Kara’s arms wrapped around her limply.  
  
“I-” Her voice broke and she buried her head in Lena’s neck, tears streaming from her eyes again.  
  
“I know, darling.” She ran her hand through Kara’s hair soothingly. “It’s okay. Let it out.”  
  
“I don’t know why I’m crying,” Kara laughed against her chest, the tears still falling.  
  
“I think this was a long time coming…and that made it more…intense.”  
  
“It was because it was you,” she said, finally looking up. “You’re everything to me.” Lena blinked back her tears.  
  
“You’re everything to me too, Kara.”

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this one to tumblr a while back (@sterling-jay, come say hi!) and wanted to share it here too.


End file.
